OuR SonG
by GaNGsta GaL
Summary: have you ever think of what song is appropriate for Mikan's life and love for someone, well this is the song i know that suits, wells this are collection of songfics... Read and Reviw please!
1. Chapter 1 Mikan's part: Someday!

_**Nick**__: Hello… I hope you know this song… I get this song in Rhapsody- a Musical Adventure (RPG GAME)… the title of this song is Someday, I translated Cornet to Mikan and Kururu to Hotaru and other stuffs that has no connection to Alice academy… R and R!!!_

_(To those who don't know how the song goes visit youtube and look for Rhapsody-A Musical Adventure:Someday or put the url of youtube then put this after the url /watch?vabn7ePPfSr4 and enjoy the song or show... thank you...)_

_**Hotaru:** Who's Kururu?_

_**Nick**__: you'll know._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Chapter 1 (Mikan's Part): Someday!!!**_

"Hi Hotaru, you're early. Yawn!!!" Mikan said as she sits up on her bed while Hotaru open the curtains in her bedroom. Hotaru just nod and seated near Mikan's mirror.

"Wow, the sun is shining beautifully." Mikan said as she went near a window then she stand up at the center of her bedroom and started doing small steps and sings…

Mikan:

_**I know that you're out there and I'm waiting for you  
Mikan is my name and I'm a simple girl too  
With my besty friends there's nothing that we can't do  
They are there to help me make my dreams come true  
And once you get to know them, they just might help you too  
And all my best friends in the world will help me find my way to you  
I know that you're out there and I'm waiting for you**_

Hotaru:

_**There she goes again she's so in love as if lightning struck her from above**_

Mikan:

_**"But it did!" **_

Hotaru:

_**I love you my prince you are my true love  
Mikan, won't you stop your silly dreaming please**_

Mikan

_**"That's not true. Can't you see?" I'm just trying to make my dream come true.**_

Hotaru

_**"Dressed like that?"**_

Mikan:

_**I've done everything a girl's supposed to  
I take a bubble bath, even wash behind my ears. Oh!  
All the bubbles tickle my nose but they get me squeaky clean  
and when I'm done I'm looking beautiful**_

Hotaru:

_**Mikan, you are a silly girl  
you must look further than just mere appearances to see  
"Mikan, are you following this?"  
"What's important is"  
"what's inside of you "**_

Mikan

_**"What's inside of me?"**_

Hotaru:

_**Don't you understand what I am saying to you?  
Look inside yourself and you will find out what is true  
you must be courageous and be true to your heart  
it will make you happy when you know just where to start**_

Mikan:

_**I see it's what's inside of me**_

Hotaru:  
_**"Yes, what's inside of you?"**_

Mikan:

_**Someday I'll find my love  
He'll be the one for me  
I will be waiting patiently until he comes**_

Hotaru:

_**"I told you don't wait! You take the initiative!"**_

Mikan:

_**Now I remember, think for myself.**_

Hotaru:

_**"Yeah, that's it!"**_

Mikan:

_**I know I'll find him and he will be the man of my dreams**_

Hotaru and Mikan:

**We'll share our lives as one until the end of time  
Someday our hearts will beat as one…**

"Yey!" Mikan said as she jumped around her room and Hotaru just rolled her eyes…

"Do you think I will really find the one person for me Hotaru???" Mikan whined and just nodded…

"_She's so childish but I got to admit that I'm going to miss her much." _She thought as she watches the brunette daydreaming about her prince.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Nick**__: it this short… sorry but I hope you send some reviews but flames are accepted… thank you…_

_**Hotaru**__: You're such a baby like youre like Mikan_

_**Mikan**__: what? Hotaru? (whines)_

_**Nick: **__by the way the next chapter__is__**Natsume's part: Only Hope!!!**_


	2. Chapter 1 Natsume's part: Only Hope

_**Nick:**__ Hello, I'm back with chapter 2, I hope you really like it because you're my only hope as Natsume is looking for his only hope… _

_**Natsume:**__ what's about me?!?_

_**Nick:**__ oh, nothing! I'm just babbling to myself; don't mind me (Gulp!)_

_**Natsume:**__ Hn. (leaves)_

_**Nick:**__ Close call, well here goes and the song only hope is sung by Mandy Moore, an insert song in A Walk to Remember…_

_Reminder: mostly thoughts and the talks are in _ normal.

_**Chapter 1 (Natsume's Part) Only Hope!**_

"_Another day at this stupid academy… Hn."_ Natsume thought as he walks in the grounds of Alice Academy. Then he went to HIS place, where he usually sleeps or read his manga, where no one can disturb him.

"_Hmm, the sakura tree, now I can rest for a bit." Natsume thought and sit down firmly and started reading his manga. The he heard a familiar music._

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again**_

"_Huh, that song, that's what Aoi, always sings." _Natsume thought. He put down his manga and then lies on the ground and put his manga on the top of his face pretending to be sleeping but really he is listening.

"_This song really comforts me. I try to remember it but no; I can't remember it except two words "ONLY HOPE". That's is the only thing I remember… maybe because I'm looking for it… a girl that can give me hope…"_

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**_

"_I always pray that someday I may find you and let me be with you forever. I pray that I will be yours forever. I know that you'll be the light that will guide me out of the darkness that keeps on hunting me…."_

"_I know that you're the hope that God has given me to love for who I am… even I'm form the darkness, you will love me as I love you."_

_**Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
when it feels like my dreams are so far  
sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again**_

"_Be my star that will shine on the darkness, I hope I find you. I hope we could meet and dance and sing in our hearts… you're my dreams and my life."_

"_I can feel that you're far away but I can feel you're close coz u are my light. I want you to lead my life… and give me the light that I was looking for that even the Alice of fire can't light."_

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**_

"_I want you to be here at my side as always. I want to see you always. I will always pray for your safety and hoping you could do the same to me."_

"_I'll always think of you even I'm doing my missions. And I will come here safe and sound coz I know you're waiting for me. you're my everything."_

_**I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**_

"_I will offer you my life and protect you even it coz my life coz I know that it wouldn't be waste. You're the light that will lead me to my darkness."_

"_I will rejoice as I see you coz you're the only hope that I was waiting for a long time ago."_

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**_

"Hn." Natsume said as he went back to his business reading his manga…

"Natsume?!?" a blond hair said standing in the shades of a tree holding a bunny.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_**Nick:**__ Now it's done… hope you like it, and sorry it it's really short…_

_**Mikan: **__How come were not here?_

_**Nick: **__Coz' you'll be in the next one._

_**Mikan:**__ Oh?!?_

_NEXT IS __**START OF SOMETHING NEW!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Start of Something New

**Nick**:_Elow, I'm back guys with Chapter 2, well sorry for the long update. Okay, the song that I will use is you already knew… Tada! High school Musical's famous Start of Something New. Well you know already how to sing right?!? Hope you enjoy it!!!_

_**Mikan**: Who's gonna sing it?!?_

_**Nick**: You'll see!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Chapter 2: Start Of Something New_**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"It's been 3 weeks when I first entered at this academy just to follow Hotaru all the way."_ Mikan thought as she walk around the school grounds then she notice that she is standing at the Sakura tree where she usually see someone sleeping or reading manga.

_"Oh, he must decide not to stay here. That jerk Natsume who everyone thinks was cool, calling me names, the pervert who always see my underwear." _Mikan thought. As she looks at the tree. Then she heard something…

_"Huh, I himming?!? Hey I know that song? It's the one I heard in the TV! Maybe I could sing with it."_ Mikan thought. Then the himming turn into singing.

_**The Voice: **_

_**Living in my own world **_

_**Didn't understand **_

_**That anything can happen **_

_"Hmm.Maybe I could sing with it." Mikan thought._

_**Mikan: **_

_**I never believed in **_

_**What I couldn't see **_

_**I never opened my heart **_

_**To all the possibilities **_

_**I know that something **__**has changed **_

_**Never felt this way **_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the start **__**of something new **_

_**It feels so right **_

_**Both: **_

_**To be here with you **_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_

_**Mikan: **_

_**I feel in my heart **_

_**Both: **_

_**The start of something new **_

_**T**__**he Voice: **_

_**Now who'd of ever thought that **_

_**Both: **_

_**th be here tonight**_

_**Mikan:**_

_**And the world looks so much brighter **_

___**With you by my side **_

___**Both: **_

___**I**____** know that something has changed **_

___**Never felt this way **_

___**Mikan: **_

___**I know it for real **_

___**Both: **_

___**This could be the start o**____**f something new**_

___**It feels so right **_

___**To be here with you **_

___**And now looking in your eyes **_

___**I feel in my heart **_

___**Mikan: **_

___**The start of something new **_

___**The Voice: **_

___**I never knew that it could happen **_

___**till it happened to me**_

___**Mikan: **_

**_I didn't know it before_**

**_but now it's easy to see_**

_**Both: **_

_**Something new**_

_**It feels so right **_

_**Mikan:**_

_**To be here with you**_

___**Both: **_

___**And now looking in your eyes**_

___**I**____** feel in my heart **_

___**The Voice: **_

___**The start of something new**_

___**Both: **_

**_start of something new_**

"Hmm. The voice sure is familiar." Mikan said. Then she looked up and see someone in the tree.

"Huh? Who's there?" Mikan said but she could only see the shadows but it went away. She tries to follow it but the shadow is fast and she can't keep up.

"How rude? Wait is it the one I sang with? It sure has a nice voice." Mikan said.

"Well, better look for Hotaru again or I'll be left out again." Mikan said then walk away. Not knowing there are a two eyes looking at her as she walk away.

"Thank you but you sure have an angelic voice." He said smiling then left.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Nick**: There you go… chapter 2 is finished. Hope you like it._

_**Natsume**: Hey, has anyone see the polkadots?_

_**Mikan**: Hey, I told you I have a name. it's Mikan and not Polkadots. Don't call me polkadots._

_**Natsume**: Because you're wearing a Marsmallow print under wear huh?(teasingly)_

_**Mikan**: Natsume no Hentai!!!! (explode anime style)_

_Next Chappy... **Chapter 2:Let's Go On**_


	4. Chapter 3: Let's Go On

**Nick:** _I'm Back, i'm terribly sorry about not updating it sooner as i can. Sorry!_

**Natsume:**_ Why would we forgive you?_

**Nick:** _I'm not asking for your forgiveness?_

**Natsume:** _Oh, just get it with it will ya!!!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter 3: Let's Go On_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Were doomed! Agrh?!? Were doomed**" Mr Narumi shouted along the hallway. All the student look at him as he make a scene and crying really hard as if its the end of the world. he entered the his classroom and still have those wierd things in him especially the princess costume and again making a scene to his students.

**"Were doomed, doomed i said, doomed! "** Mr. Narumi said as he have those crying eyes. Mikan who is in her seat went to Mr. Narumi to comfort her.

"Why Mr. Narumi, its not end of the world, why are you so sad?" Mikan said innocently.

"Well," Mr. Narumi stand up and clears his throat face the class.

"Well, we will have a concert for celebrating the Alice Festival and the Elemtary School be is assign for a sweet song, like a lullaby. And I don't know any lullaby that will suit in this occasion and what happend to our Dear Kuro Neko and even though there is a lullaby i know, we don't have any singers. Were doomed!!!" Mr. Narumi said and then went back to his sobing face.

"Hn." Natsume said that suprise anyone.

"How about the new comer here, the polka-dotted panty right beside you?" Natsume smirk as he points to Mikan. "And why do you keep on calling me Polkadots here, you bastard. I just save you're life here a month ago and you're asking for it now?" Mikan shouted and everybody sweat drops.

"Oh, your right Natsume. I think We should assign Mikan to be the singer. Do you know any Lullaby?" Mr. Narumi said.

"Well, not actually a lullaby but a sweet son I might say. It was sang by three usually and Hotaru knows it too." Mikan said smilingly. Every gasp but Hotaru just remain in her poker face.

"Well, then we have two singers, but Mikan, you said is was sang by three, so who is the third one?" Mr. Narumi said.

"Well." Mikan said speechless.

"I'll volunteer Mr. Narumi if its for Natsume." someone said at the back. Everyone look a the back and see Sumire stand up with a raise chin.

"Then its settled then. Now we don't have a problem anymore." Mr. Narumi said clapping his hands.

Days passed and the three are practicing their preformance.

**_On the Concert Day..._**

"Oh My God, this is it, Hotaru! Argh!" Mikan said as she watch at the backstage.

"And now for the last preformance, lets have Ms. Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai and Sumire Shouda for the song of Let's Go On. This song is dedicated for the Alice Academy and Mr. Natsume Hyuuga who is nowhere to be found I guess. Let's give them around of applause." Tsubasa said as the emcee of the event but only few clap.

_"Here goes nothing."_ Mikan thought.

She went on the center of the stage wearing a blue tank top dress with red ribbon in her ponytail hair. She breath deeply then the music starts.

**Mikan:**

_I remember this song I've known it for so long_

_And it feels so good to hear_

_Sounds a little sad but sweet just the same_

_Lovely melody_

_Whenever I hear this song,_

_I really don't know why_

_It makes me shed a little tear_

_But I'm sure my tears will soon disappear_

_Because I know you're here_

_Whenever I am feeling sad_

_And everything around looks bad_

_All I have to do is think of you_

_I know my dreams are waiting to come true_

_Let's go on with hope in our hearts_

_Love will surely show us how_

_Let's go on, our hearts filled with dreams_

_Let's go on and find them now_

Then Sumire went to the center of the stage with Mikan wearing a green tank top dress with clip on her hair and then sang...

**Sumire:**

_You're such a lucky girl_

_That's what they always say_

_Rich and beautiful and bright_

_They don't get to see what's hidden deep inside_

_(So) I feel all alone_

_They keep telling me._

_My life is so grand_

_What will make them understand_

_No one knows how truly lonely I am_

_Why don't they understand_

_I may act as if I'm strong_

_But all I want is to belong_

_Love and understanding from Mom and Dad_

_Is all I need to keep from being sad_

_If only I could just let go_

_Help me let my feelings show_

Then Hotaru went in the stage and join the 2 wearing red tank top dress and sang...

**Hotaru:**

_You are my angel_

_You are my everything_

_You mean more than anything_

_When I see your smile so lovely and bright_

_Makes the world seem right_

_At times you can act like such a little girl_

_But in my eyes, you are the world_

_I wish you health and happiness for all time_

_And may the world be kind_

_Whenever you are feeling down_

_Whenever you are feeling blue_

_All you have to do is sing this song_

_Remember I'll be watching over you_

_Please grow up with hope in your heart_

_I will always be with you_

_Please go on with a dream in your heart_

_i will always be with you_

**Mikan, Hotaru and Sumire:**

_Let's go on with hope in our hearts_

_Love will surely show us how_

_Let's go on, our hearts filled with dreams_

_Let's go on and find them noooow_

_Let's go on and find them now_

Then every one look at them then someone started to clap then everyone followed. Some shouted that they like the song and some whooed. Then the 3 take a bow and leave the stage.

"Just like last time..." Someone said hiding in the shadows of the curtains above.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Nick:** That's chapter 3. Hope you like it. Hehe!!! i'm gonna updating my others soon._


	5. Chapter 4: Can this be love?

GaNGsta GaL: Hey guys

GaNGsta GaL: Hey guys!! Sowee for the late update… hope you love this next song fic!! Hehe!!  
Mikan: So what is the song I'll gonna sing?! Hehe!!

GaNGsta GaL: Well you're not really be the one to sing it but you'll just have story with it… Okie so!! Just wait and see and follow what I say Okie?!

Mikan: Kay…

Some special reminder:

**(thought of the author or the characters)**

_/POVs/_

_**Song**_

_In Natsume's dream_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Chapter 4: Can this be Love?**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_/Mikan's POV/_

The day was a beautiful day and it was a perfect day to have a break in all school work especially now that all the classroom teachers including the substitute teacher are having a meeting right now for somestrange reason, nah just kidding. Well and here I am again in the sakura tree where we always hang out well not really hanging out, just sitting there while thinking if I have a brain while he's just there on the other side of the tree reading a manga or sleeping. Sigh! But now these days, as I see him or spend times with, I always feel something different and sometimes it made me worry. Sigh!

_/Normal POV/_

Then Mikan began to sing…

_**Can this be love I'm feeling right now  
I know for certain I'm feeling right now  
I don't recall ever feeling this way**_

_**Tell me what does one say  
To one who makes me feel this way**_

On the other side of the tree, there is someone sleeping with a manga covering his face then he heard a song but he didn't bother to stand up because he thought it was included at his dream.

_Mikan on the stage of a restaurant continues to sing a song wearing a glittery blue dress._

"_Beautiful." Natsume thought as he watches Mikan singing._

_He's heart is pounding like it's gonna explode. He knows he's blushing but he can't deny it._

"_Mikan is beautiful." Natsume sigh._

_**  
Can this be love I'm feeling right now  
I am not sure of this feeling somehow  
Why do I tremble whenever you're near  
I can't seem to say my words so you'll hear  
**_

_**CHORUS:  
This is the first time I'm gonna say "I love you"  
It's the first time I ever felt so helpless deep inside  
If I had to say a thousand times I'd tell you once again  
This is the first time I'm gonna say "I love you"**_

Can this be love I'm feeling right now  
I love the feeling it's giving me now  
A voice inside me is guiding me now  
It's telling me now  
To take your hand and say

CHORUS:  
This is the first time I'm gonna say "I love you"  
It's the first time I ever felt so helpless deep inside  
If I had to say a thousand times I'd tell you once again  
This is the first time I'm gonna say "I love you"  
This is the first time I'm gonna say "I love you"  
It's the first time I ever felt so helpless deep inside  
If I had to say a thousand times I'd tell you once again  
This is the first time  
This is the first time  
It's the first time I'm gonna say "I love you"

"_I'm gonna tell now. The three words I've been waiting to tell her." Natsume told himself determined to do what he really does. Then Mikan went to him and sit at his table._

"_Hi there Natsume, did you like the song I just sang?" Mikan ask him._

_Natsume didn't say the word but just nod._

"_Here goes." Natsume thought._

"_Mikan, there is something I want to tell you." Natsume said._

"_Mikan, I… I… I-I." Natsume can't say it properly._

"_Yes, Natsume?" Mikan asked._

"_You're wearing peaches today?!" Natsume said._

"**NATSUME HYUUGA, YOU HENTAI!" **

Natsume wake up and the sat up to see a red face Mikan with anger and stomp away to him. Natsume raised an eyebrow following the angry Mikan by his eyes and then sleep again. Yes it was just a dream but it turn out that Mikan is really wearing PEACHES today. What A day!

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

GaNGsta GaL: sorry for a lousy chapter but hope you give me nice reviews… please and thanks!!


	6. Chapter 5: FaLLIn

GaNGsta GaL: Hi Guys, I 'm back with another song fic… Thanks you for the last reviews and to get on having it… So this chapter's song is… the title of the chapter… just read and find out

GaNGsta GaL: Hi Guys, I 'm back with another song fic… Thanks you for the last reviews and to get on having it… So this chapter's song is… the title of the chapter… just read and find out.

Mikan: Am I gonna sing again?

GaNGsta GaL: Maybe yes, or maybe not... I can't say it to you yet...

Mikan: Hai!!

**Disclaimer:**

Mikan: WE are not own by GaNGsta GaL, and never will be…

GaNGsta GaL: You're so mean.

Mikan: But it's the truth.

GaNGsta GaL: But you don't have to say that in harsh words… (sobs)

Some special reminder:

**(thought of the author or the characters)**

_/POVs/_

_**Song**_

_In Mikan's dream_

Flashback

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Chapter 5: Fallin'**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

"What a day?" Mikan said as she swooned on her bed. She is famished after long hours in the library to finish her homework. She sat up at her bed and look at the time, its only 4 in the afternoon. She had time to go to sleep before going in supper and work again in her school work. After all is the only way that she can do to raise her bad grades this semester. Yup, she swooned again in her bed, she closes her eyes then when she opened it she was in a restaurant listening to someone she really knew.

_**ooh... yeah...**_

our little conversation  
are turning into little sweet sensation  
and they're only getting sweeter every time  


"_Wow, Natsume is really handsome." Mikan sigh as she look at singing _

**(GaNGsta GaL: Wow, I never knew Natsume could sing like that? Natsume: Shut up! GaNGsta GaL: Fine!)**

_**  
our friendly get togethers  
are turning into visions of forever  
if I just believe this foolish heart of mine**_

I can't pretend  
that I'm just a friend  
'cause I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be

chorus:  
I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you  
and I don't, I don't know what to do  
I'm afraid you'd turn away  
but I'll say it anyway  


"_Natsume has such an angelic voice…" Mikan sigh again but couldn't help just to stare to him. , Natsume who is wearing a black tuxedo._

_**  
coda:  
I think I'm fallin... for you  
I'm fallin' for you...**_

whenever we're together  
wishing that goodbyes would turn to never  
'cause with you is where I'll always wanna be  
whenever I'm beside you  
all I really wanna do is hold you  
no one else but you has meant this much to me

I cant pretend  
that I'm just a friend  
'cause I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be

I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you  
and I don't, I don't know what to do  
I'm afraid you'd turn away  
but I'll say it anyway  


"_Huh?!" Mikan snap out of it when she notice that Natsume is coming to her desk. _

_**I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you  
and I don't, I don't know what to do  
I'm afraid you'd turn away  
but I'll say it anyway  
**_

_Natsume reach her desk as he continue to sing. Then he reach out his free hand and Mikan take it and stand up then went to dance with her as he continue to sing.__****_

coda 2:  
I think I'm fallin'... for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin', I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin', I'm fallin for you  
and I don't know what to do, yeah  
fallin', I'm fallin' for you 

"_I think I'm falling for you." Mikan said with a smile._

"_You're falling for me, Peaches?" Natsume ask. Mikan raise an eyebrow, then she close her eyes._

And open it again. She is back in her room; it was just a crazy dream.

"So you're falling for me, Peaches or I might say teddy bear?" A familiar voice said and when Mikan look at it.

"Na-mmmp" Natsume clamp her mouth.

"Sssh!" Natsume said. Then he let go.

"What are you doing to my room?" Mikan asked.

Flashback

"Natsume, darling?" Sumire shouted with other members of the fans club.

"Darn, I got to hide some where." Natsume thought as he try to hide then he notice an open door.

"Huh, well better get there or I'm toast." Natsume said then went to that room and close the door. 

"Wow, Natsume is really handsome." A familiar voice said. Natsume look at it and see Mikan talking in her sleep.

"Natsume has such an angelic voice…" Mikan continue.

"Huh, did she already know what happened between us?" Natsume thought. 

"Well, she just asleep. Better stay here or I'm toast with those girls." Natsume thought.

End of Flashback

"So you're dreaming about me?" Natsume said.

"It just a nightmare?" Mikan pout.

"Oh, but you don't look like it." Natsume said.

"Just leave!" Mikan said and look at other way but definitely she is blushing.

"Hn." is Natsume's last words then left already. Sigh is the only thing Mikan could do.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

GaNGsta GaL: There you have it. Chapter 5… hope you give me nice REVIEWS!!


End file.
